Connections
by oovwee
Summary: A J&J story. So what DID happen between Pokemon and the Bike Gang and Training Daze? This started a oneshot to explain and it grew. Hopefully you like it. Don't expect light and fluffy, as this falls a little more into my darker side.
1. Chapter 1

Jessie nursed the wound on her arm. He hadn't meant to hurt her, she tried to convince herself. He had just been angry. "Angry and drunk," she muttered to herself. Curling into the fetal position, she cried openly. He had left after he had had his pleasure with her. He had been rougher with her this time than he had before, and the physical pain was becoming too much to bear. Jessie was strong, she could deal with emotional pain, but her body was becoming fragile from the constant beating and could only handle so much. She sat up slowly, assessing what damage had been done to her body. Her arms and trunk would be bruised once more, but the new bruises would simply add discoloration to the existing contusions that already painted her pale body. The stinging of the cool air on the raw skin of her nether regions was also nothing new; the skin never had time to heal between abuses. What concerned Jessie was the pain in her ribs. The sharp sting elicited a hissing sound from the young woman as she sucked in air through gritted teeth. Scared and her head spinning from the pain within her body, Jessie knew she couldn't withstand staying with him much longer. The realization of her own mortality hit her, and the depth of the thoughts sent her head spinning even further. Lowering herself to the floor, she gathered her clothes where he had carelessly threw them. She tried standing up, but the pain and growing fatigue of her body made her tumble before she could even put her weight fully on both feet. She knew she had a few hours before he would return, but she needed to put as much distance between herself and his apartment as she could.

Trying desperately to come up with a solution, Jessie's eyes scanned the room. The only thing that might help her was a phone sitting in the corner of the room. Unfortunately, Jessie couldn't remember any numbers, as her cell phone and its phone book had been destroyed in a fit of rage nearly a month prior. Calling the police would do little, as he had connections in every part of town. She continued to think, desperate for a solution. The only number she could remember probably wasn't in service, as she was sure that the owner of it moved since she had last seen him. Realizing she had little to lose, she pulled herself to the phone, careful not to flex any muscles in her trunk and aggravate her sore ribcage. After what seemed like forever, she reached the phone and picked it up. "It's worth a shot," she reminded herself as she dialed the number that had been etched into her mind. She waited as the first two rings passed, hoping that someone would answer. After the fourth ring, she was poised to hang up when a voice came over the line. A groggy tone answered her. The customary 'hello' greeting was enough to tell Jessie who was on the other side of the line. A glow that had been previously missing for months passed over her face, "James," she began breathlessly, "I need your help."

---

James threw on a jacket and hastily ran from his small rent house. Making sure the crude directions Jessie had given him were in his pocket, he slid in his small car and prayed it would start in the cold weather. The engine turned over after a third try and many insults and threats hurled at it by an emotional James. White knuckles gripped the steering wheel as James sped through the empty highways. It had been almost six months since he had last seen Jessie, but she was still his best friend. He had been worried when Jessie's new boyfriend had disallowed her from talking to him, but Jessie had reassured that he was simply a little jealous and it would subside with time. As James could have guessed, the control was not temporary and he had still not heard from Jessie. James looked nervously at the clock. The drive would normally take about four hours, but James was attempting to cut it down to less than three. Luckily, most of these roads were traveled well enough by the young man that he knew where the speed traps were. He was making good time, but he still worried that he wouldn't be the first to arrive at the apartment.

---

Jessie slowly navigated the room attempting to pack what she could. Not finding a suitcase, she emptied a box in the closet and began to fill it with things she thought she would need. Still unable to stand on her own, she leaned heavily against the railings of her closet and slowly yanked clothes from their hangers. She had little of value, and wanted to keep as much as she could. Once the tedious task was complete, she collapsed back into the floor and waited. Cool sweat dripped from her brow as she worried of what the immediate future would bring. Once she had rested some, she drug the box behind her and attempted to position herself near the door to wait for James. She knew there would be hell to pay if her friend was not who entered first, but she saw no other choice. Exhausted and unable to keep her body from sleep any longer, her eyelids slowly closed and she slipped into unconsciousness.

---

James opened the door silently, afraid of what he would find. No one had answered when he knocked, but a locked door was barely an obstacle to the accomplished lock-picker, and he entered the room within seconds. Letting his eyes adjust to the darker room, he studied his surroundings. In his careful watch, he almost stepped on the fragile body curled up by his feet. Almost squealing at the sight, James' eyes fell. That was not the Jessie he once knew. Jessie was exuberant and full of life. The girl before him was pale, wilted, and was clearly suffering from malnutrition. Regaining his composure, James carefully bent over the small figure and grabbed a shoulder to give it a shake. "We need to leave. Now," he commanded. He had made the trip in two and a half hours, but knew that the estranged boyfriend could return at any time. Jessie's eyes slowly opened, clearly showing the comfort she felt being near the lavender haired man.

Jessie offered a weak smile, "Thank you so much, James," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No time," James replied, picking up the box and opening the door. "Let's run."

Jessie's face flushed. She hated needing help, but there was no way around it. "I'm not strong enough, James," she admitted softly.

"Oh." James said, slightly dumbfounded. It confused and angered him that one human could do this much damage to another human; especially another human they had 'loved'. James lowered the box and placed it in Jessie's lap. "Hold this," he instructed, while picking up Jessie. He wondered if he would be able to carry such a load, but Jessie's frightfully low weight gave him no problem.

The two slowly made it to the car. Jessie suggested they take the back exit, as they would probably draw attention to themselves if they went through the main lobby. James wished they could have taken the elevator, but understood the reasons and slowly made his way down the stairs, careful to make sure he didn't shake or rattle Jessie too much. James carefully loaded Jessie into the passenger seat and reclined it for her. After placing the meager box of clothes in the trunk, he returned to the driver's side and quickly started the automobile. The cold air had infiltrated the car in the short time James had been in the apartment and the two sat in silence until enough heat was produced to cease their shivering. Jessie's labored breathing and the hum of the car only intensified the silence between the two friends.

"I think you should see a doctor," James advised, turning on his windshield wipers. Rain had begun to beat on the glass heavily and James hoped the drizzle didn't become a downpour that he would have to pull over for. The more distance he could put between Jessie and this creep, the better.

Jessie initially opened her mouth to protest, but knew that she would lose. The tone James had used left little room for protest, especially from someone in a weakened state. Jessie shrunk back into the seat and became still, wishing she could command the cessation of the growing pain in her chest.

Carefully watching his passenger out of the corner of his eye, James became immediately worried. Still horrified of the condition his friend was in, he made a decision. It would involve something James would rather not do, but his growing concern overwhelmed his selfish pride. Exiting off the rain covered highway, he entered a town.

The nurse looked the scrawny lavender-haired man over carefully. He didn't look like the type capable of such atrocious actions, but it was her duty to call the authorities. A weary Officer Jenny answered the phone and assured she would be right over. James still sat quiet in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting news of his friend. He had flipped through all of the magazines in the waiting room attempting to pass time, but stories of celebrities and gossip meant little to him. He knew he had something he needed to do, but he wanted desperately to avoid it. It was nearly midnight, which would make his task more aggravating. Knowing he should have done it sooner, James proceeded to the line of payphones and punched in his calling card number. He knew the number he was dialing by heart, but he had not used it in years. After convincing the family's butler that he was actually Master James, James waited nervously for one of his parents to pick up the phone.

"My son!" his father exclaimed. James had to pull the phone away from his ear due to the volume. "We knew you would regain your senses."

James leaned against the wall for support. He knew this would be a bad idea. "Erm, hello father," he offered weakly.

"Realizing your importance in carrying on the family name?" his father asked jovially. James' head dropped at the mere thought.

"If you mean marrying Jessebelle, no," James replied. "I'm with a friend who is extremely ill. We need a way to get treatment." James purposely left out many facts, especially the gender of his friend. His father must have covered the receiver with his palm, as James could hear both his mother and father talking, but he could not comprehend their words.

Whatever was covering the receiver came off and the booming voice returned. "We'll give you the PIN number to your bank account, but in return you must bring your friend for dinner."

James shuddered. It wasn't a deal he intended to keep but he reluctantly agreed. He scribbled down the four digits his father read off to him and hung up hastily. He would have to wait until tomorrow to access the account, but that was satisfactory. Just knowing he would be able to access it once would be enough. James returned to the waiting area still clutching crumpled piece of paper in his hand. He had an escape. His slightly elevated mood was crushed once again by a grim faced Officer Jenny.

"The woman you brought in isn't in the best shape," Jenny said, her face showing no emotion. She was trying to read the gentleman before her.

Not realizing the underlying tones of the officer's accusation, James spoke up, "That's why I brought her here. She wasn't looking well." With the realization of what Officer Jenny was implying hit the man James stood up straight, "It wasn't me, though! I'm an old friend that she called. That son of a bitch boyfriend did this to her." Tears stung his eyes as he thought about Jessie's fragile state.

The man appeared to be telling the truth, but Jenny could not take chances. "She's in surgery right now for a broken rib. It'll be morning before she's awake, but in the mean time, I need you down at the station. If you're innocent, I apologize in advance, but it's a necessary precaution."

James' face contorted with frustration. He wanted to be there with Jessie when she woke up, not sitting in a cell like her bastard of a boyfriend should be. Knowing it was in his best interest to comply with Jenny, he stuffed the paper in his pocket before putting his hands in front of him to be cuffed. "Alright," he mumbled.

Jenny stifled a small laugh. "No need for handcuffs. You don't seem to be resisting detainment in any way." She felt that the man in front of her was innocent, but knew the importance of following protocol. "Do you have anything you need to take with you?"

James slowly shook his head before following Jenny out to the squad car. He sat in silence throughout the ride, numb with exhaustion and disbelief of what was happening to him. Once they arrived at the station, James gave a short statement and was moved to his temporary cell. Jenny had shown mercy on him and placed him in a solitary cell to shelter him from the other inmates. James meekly offered his gratitude and lay on the small cot in the corner. Sleep did not come easy for the troubled man but the growing exhaustion eventually overtook his body.

---

Jessie slowly opened her eyes. She remembered calling James and him coming for her, but the rest of the night was blank. When she attempted to sit up, the sharp pain from her chest immediately filled in the blanks from the night. Gripping her side and moaning from the pain, she attracted the attention of a man outside her door. "Ma'am?" the voice asked.

"Y-yes?" Jessie responded.

Realizing he might have frightened her, the man stood back. "My apologies. My name is Frank Keller. I've been assigned to watch you. It's standard procedure for someone…like you," he tried to find a suitable substitute for the many negative descriptions that entered his mind.

"Oh," Jessie responded. "Where is James?"

"The man that was with you?" the man inquired. He awaited Jessie's affirmative nod before responding, "We took him to the station overnight, just in case."

"In case of what?" Jessie asked. "In case he beat me? That man saved my life and you put him in jail!?" The pain rose in her side once again but she ignored it. "I demand you bring him back here right now."

The man nodded. "So you are positive it wasn't him that did this to you?"

"Of course I'm positive!" Jessie nearly yelled, waving a hand in the air. "If you want his name, I'll tell you, but get James down here this instant."

"Yes, ma'am," the man responded, taking a phone from the holster on his belt and repeating the information to Jenny.

Jessie, who had gained some color to her face throughout her outburst, was very pleased with herself. She didn't have much time to think about James coming back, as the sedatives still in her body did their duty and she returned to sleep.

---

"I apologize again for the inconvenience," Officer Jenny offered while James exited the car.

"It's alright," James affirmed and slid out of the passenger seat. It actually hadn't been that bad, as what little sleep he had seemed to recharge his body. He reached the front desk where the same receptionist still sat. "Don't tell me you've been here all night?" he asked.

"Well yes, I have," she answered. "But I'm getting off in fifteen minutes. I assume you want to know where the lady you brought in is?" Without even waiting for a response, she consulted the charts littering her desk. "301." James was gone by the time she looked up.

Exiting the elevator, James groaned. He hated hospitals, mostly because he usually got lost in them. He ventured to the end of two halls before entering the one he wanted. There was a man guarding the outside of Jessie's door. "You James?" he asked.

"Yes," James answered, showing his driver's license as proof.

"Thanks. Sorry for all this, it's just.."

"Normal procedure," James finished for him. Officer Jenny had used the same apology many times this morning already.

The guard closed the door behind him and James waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkened room. Jessie appeared to be asleep, her bodily scarily reminding James of a corpse. Shaking the image from his head, James moved the chair in the room to the side of Jessie's bed. He held Jessie's hand and laid his head on an unoccupied portion of the bed. Before long, both teenagers were asleep.

Jessie awoke first, attempting to take in her surroundings. The foggy feelings associated with the sedatives were gone, and a sense of restlessness took over her body. It wasn't until she moved to sit up further that she noticed that James was with her. She smiled and ran a pale hand through his hair. He sat up quickly and looked at her.

"Thank you, James," she squeaked out. "You most likely saved my life."

James offered a warm smile. "You're my friend," he responded. "Please promise me you'll never go back to him."

Jessie shook her head. "Never."

James moved to put his arm around Jessie's shoulders, but she moved away from his touch. Realizing that she may be leery of a male's touch, he returned to putting his hand over her own. "Have you heard anything?" he queried.

Jessie shook her head. "I've been out of it, so I wouldn't know if anyone's been in here."

As if on cue, the door opened and a woman in a white coat entered the room. "Hello?" she asked quietly.

"I'm awake," Jessie replied.

"Good," the blonde answered, pulling a pen out of her pocket. She turned on the light and giggled as both Jessie and James moved their eyes downwards until the pupils could adjust. "Sorry," she offered. Her ponytail swinging behind her, the doctor walked to the side of the bed opposite James. "I'm Sarah," she said, offering her hand to Jessie. "Officially, I'm Dr. Copley, but I prefer a first name basis." She flipped quickly through the chart. "How are you feeling this morning, Jessie? Sore?"

"Yes," Jessie answered. The woman's casual demeanor put her at ease and she began to relax her stiffened muscles.

"To be expected," Sarah confirmed. "I have some detailed issues to discuss with you. Are you alright with your guest hearing them?"

Jessie nodded. "This is James," she said. "He's my best friend and probably saved my life last night. He's fine."

Sarah extended a hand toward James. "Nice to meet you. She's right, you know. You probably did save her life."

James blushed slightly. "I was only doing what a friend should."

"So true," Sarah agreed before turning back to Jessie. "Jessie, I was sent because I am a physician here, but also because I specialize in cases of battered women." She saw Jessie cringe at the description. "I know it's horrible, but you can't really sugar-coat the truth." She waited until Jessie raised her head again to continue. "Although I can't know the exact feelings you're going through right now, I was in a similar situation when I was a little younger than you. I'm here to talk and offer you medical guidance."

Jessie nodded slowly. "I guess it all hasn't sunk in yet."

"That's perfectly fine," Sarah dismissed with a wave of her hand. "There's no right or wrong way to deal with things. Right now, we have hospital junk to deal with though if you feel you're ready. I can come back later today if you want."

Jessie shrugged. "Now is fine."

"Alrighty then," Sarah began. "For legal reasons, we did use a rape kit on you. Because you were not conscious, however, we didn't run it. Do you want us to?"

Jessie sat for a minute before nodding affirmatively, "Yes," she answered softly.

Sarah scribbled a note on the chart. "We will, then. This will also require you to deliver a statement to the police when you feel comfortable doing so." The woman before her continued to nod. Sarah was impressed by the young woman's courage. "That's enough legal stuff," she began, moving in closer to Jessie. "Jessie," she began softly, "were you aware that you were pregnant?"

Jessie's head dropped and she traced her finger in a circle on the sheet. "No," she said softly. "Were?" she questioned while returning her gaze to meet the doctor's.

"Yes," Sarah continued at almost a whisper, "the fetus was dead when we became aware of its existence. Through size and the presence of a notochord, we assume it was approximately three weeks old."

Thoughts swirled in Jessie's head and she gripped tighter to James' hand. She couldn't believe it. Not only had that bastard injured her, he had killed his own child through his abuse and neglect. Jessie realized that she was not ready to be a parent by any means, but the thought of a lost child still struck her soul. Unable to deal with the emotion, her stomach churned and she began to gag.

Sarah, who had been working with comparable cases for years, moved swiftly and grabbed a trashcan for Jessie before any regurgitated food spoiled the sheets. In times of utter turmoil, the body only had a few choices to show total disgust; many of Sarah's patients over the years had acted similarly. She mouthed 'it's normal' to a highly concerned James and jotted another note in the chart.

It didn't take long for Jessie to empty the meager contents of her stomach. She wretched bile a few minutes before laying back on the bed. James brought a damp towel to place across her forehead and a cup of water. Jessie thanked him for both and sipped the water. Sarah returned the trash can to the floor and sat back. "That's the worst of the news, I promise," she offered weakly. "We were able to set your broken rib in such a way that we don't have to worry about it breaking off again and puncturing any vital organs. The rest of your injuries should handle themselves naturally. I'm going to put you on two weeks strict bed-rest. Do you have somewhere you can stay during this time?"

James spoke up. "She can stay with me."

Sarah nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I want to keep you here for a few more hours, but we'll try to get you released by the end of tonight. I'll leave you two here." She quietly exited the room.

Both occupants of the area sat quietly. Tears streamed down Jessie's face and she made no effort to dry them. James offered the tissue box, thinking it the only gesture he could offer at this point. When she didn't move to take one, James took one himself and wiped the tears from her face. She made no move to stop him. James didn't interrupt the quiet and silently wiped the falling tears from her face.

Jessie sat with her mind as blank as the stare on her face. She was too numb to feel, too hollow to think. She could feel James brushing her face with a tissue, but it barely registered in her head. She felt that if she allowed herself to think that she would break. She was on the brink of stability, and the new information that the doctor had just told her was enough to push her over the brink.

* * *

Alright...I don't know WHAT I'm up to with this. It started as a one-shot to explain the discrepancies between J&J past before and after Training Daze. It's evolved. Oh well. I'll post more. It might be a few days, as I have killer tests this week, but I'll get it done! 

Please read and review,  
Oovwee


	2. Chapter 2

Let me start this by apologizing for the almost two month recess. Real life happens.

* * *

James moved cautiously into the living room. He hated to wake the pale figure sleeping on his couch (she had refused to use his bed), but he remembered the pharmacists instructions to take the medicine at the prescribed intervals without fail. He had prepared french toast, what he knew was her favorite breakfast. He gazed for a few seconds at Jessie before waking her up. He visibly shivered at the sight of her. There was so little to her that her papery skin clung to her bones. James made a promise to himself and to her that he would help her return to health. He leaned over and gently placed a hand on Jessie's arm. "Jessie," he said softly, "let's get some food in you."

Jessie slowly opened her eyes. Their ocean blue color had faded to a dull grey, but there was still a distinct beauty to them. The sun was bright in the small living room, and she covered her face with her hands in an attempt to allow her eyes to adjust before she looked around the lit room.

James waited patiently. He knew Jessie and was aware of how volatile her moods could be currently. Once Jessie was able to look at him with only a minimal squint, he picked up the tray with the french toast. "I know you're probably not hungry, but you should eat a little something so the meds don't tear up your stomach."

Jessie looked forlornly at the egg battered bread in front of her. James was correct in knowing it was her favorite food and she sighed in resignation as she dipped a piece into a small bowl of syrup. He even remembered how she liked to eat it. She said nothing, but nibbled on the toast.

James smiled. He knew there was little that he wouldn't do for the girl in front of him and he was grateful that she accepted the breakfast. He sat across from her and tried not to stare. Picking up a magazine he had read several times before, he flipped absentmindedly through the pages while keeping Jessie in his peripheral vision.

Jessie knew she was being watched. She also knew she couldn't blame him. The red head was simply thankful that James wasn't rubbing the situation in her face. He had warned her when she left that moving in with Jake had been a horrible idea. Thinking of Jake's name, the teenager didn't know whether to cry hysterically or seethe with fury. Her mind had still failed to process much of the information given to her yesterday and her head spun before she could even recall everything Sarah had told her. The facts Jessie could remember made her blood run cold, and she pushed the thoughts from her mind the best she could. Instead, she placed all her focus and concentration upon the toast in front of her. Each bite was a challenge, but she knew what was best for her and slowly picked at the bread until the first slice was done. She debated more, but feared pushing herself too far. Instead, she finished off the glass of milk that James had provided and choked down the horse pills. Satisfied with herself for completing such a task, she leaned back onto the couch, realizing how tired the small act had made her.

James, still eyeing Jessie from above the article he practically knew by heart now, deemed it to be the right time to attempt conversation. "Well, it looks that my culinary skills have managed to even encourage you to eat."

Jessie didn't speak. Within her own mind was a world that barely even recognized the presence of her friend. Her mind raced between scenarios in the past six months and it repulsed Jessie to her core. Needing a hot bath and a trip to the restroom, Jessie used shaky legs to stand. She struggled to support her weight, but knowing her alternatives, she clenched every muscle in her body, commanding them to follow her wishes. James stood up and moved to her side, concerned for his friend, but Jessie shoved him away, "Let me do this," she spat, her voice like a vile acid.

James stood back. Jessie had not had enough force or energy to hurt him, but her words hurt more than any physical damage she could have done to him. He expected her to act cool toward him, but her disgusted attitude was a shock to the male. Without speaking, James returned to his spot in the rustic leather armchair, but he did not attempt to hide the fact he was watching the female before him. She unsteadily grasped everything she could between her and the bathroom, her frail hands white from tension as she gripped. As she entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, James let out a sigh of relief. He knew the war was nowhere near over, but he was glad to see Jessie reach the end of the hallway unharmed. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, praying that the images haunting Jessie's mind would recede with time.

Jessie collapsed in the floor as she slammed the door. No part of her body was without extreme fatigue as she leaned carelessly over the tub to turn on the water. While the rhythmic tune of the water cascading into the porcelain tub soothed the violent tides within her mind, she set herself upon her next task. Jessie positioned herself to where she would be able to halfway stand and catch the end of the countertop easily. Swinging herself around, she sat triumphantly on the toilet. The tightness of the set rib in her chest screamed out against the movement, but she ignored the pain. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes, but she bit her lip to avoid crying out. Soon, the metallic taste of the hemoglobin tickled her taste buds and she cursed aloud at her own stupid action. Stripping off what little of her clothing remained, she crawled into the tub. The water scalded her and immediately turned her ghostly skin a shade of bright pink, but she failed to notice. Leaning back in the bath, she let the tears flow. She didn't sob, as she didn't want James to hear, but her salty tears dripped from her face into the bathwater at a regular interval. When she had cried herself out, she lowered farther into the water. Jessie had never contemplated suicide, but she began to understand the incredible allure of the warm abyss surrounding her. It covered her entirely and warmed her to her core, something that human affection had never seemed to provide for her. Jessie sighed and lathered up soap for her hair. Her treasured mane had become brittle and thin from malnutrition and lack of care, but Jessie still prided her crimson locks and carefully scrubbed the shampoo into her scalp. She forced herself to mechanically continue her bathe, for as long as she could focus on completing a task, she could keep her mind from wandering.

James moved cautiously around the kitchen. Jessie pushing him still hurt, but he shoved the thought out of his mind and continued to clean. He also took the time to call his boss and say he would be missing work for the next new days. James had never been one to lie or take an excessive amount of personal days, so his boss reluctantly agreed. James had no intention of returning to work, but he didn't want to share that fact with his boss yet. He thanked the man for the days off and finished his work in the kitchen. He heard the running water turn off in the bathroom and became worried once again about his friend. Jessie had always been strong willed and resistant to help, but not with James. Ever since they had met at Pokémon tech, neither had ever paused to ask for help from the other. In the bike gang, it had been the same, with the two best friends always eager to rush to the other's side. Now, Jessie was a different person. James balled his right hand into a fist, wishing he could show Jake what kind of a loser he was. Shaking with anger, he slowly lowered his fist and let a slow breath out. Anger wouldn't help Jessie's situation. It still bothered the young man immensely, but he shoved the fury aside. Helping Jessie physically and emotionally was becoming his first priority.

Jessie cursed the water for becoming chilled so fast. Not wanting to run a second round of hot water, she slowly began her climb out of the tub. Refreshed by the hot bath, climbing out was completed with much more ease than climbing in had been. Sitting on the edge of the draining tub, she slowly dried off and put her clothes back on. She had meant to grab a fresh change, but simply shrugged out of indifference as she pulled her nightgown back on. She dreaded returning to the living area where she would be a scrutinized by James, but saw no other alternative. Standing on stronger legs than before, she slowly made her way back to the couch.

James, who was back in his favorite chair making a to-do list, heard the click of the bathroom door and casually raised his eyes to peer over his reading glasses. His first instinct was to help her, but he sat back deeper into the inviting chair instead. If she wanted his help, she would ask for it. Continuing his task, he hummed to himself while occasionally stealing a glance to make sure Jessie was faring alright.

Making her way down the hall, Jessie wasn't struggling as much to return to the couch. Once she was within reach, she flopped herself down and pulled the blanket over her. She still refrained from speaking, as she didn't know what to say. She hated imposing on James, especially since the entire situation was her fault. She closed her eyes and invited sleep to come, but instead, memories of Jake flashed through her mind. She had almost left him several times, and each memory played through her mind, taunting her.

James heard Jessie let out a small whimper and gave her a concerned look. Her breath was too erratic to be sleeping, so he deduced she must be in deep thought. Deciding he would need to try to break through to her sometime, he quietly raised from his position and crouched near the couch. "Sit up," he said, sounding concerned and authoritative at the same time. Jessie, who had not heard him move from his chair, slowly sat up and scooted so he could sit comfortably beside her. James cleared his throat nervously, "We need to get some things out in the open," he started, watching her face closely for her reaction to his words. "First of all, I am not mad or upset with you in any way. You made a mistake, so what? I've made plenty in my life," he paused to allow Jessie to respond. She sat stoically, so he continued, "Second, you're my best friend. I am not 'putting myself out' in any way for you. I want to help you get better; you just need to let me know how to help."

Jessie nodded slowly. A simple statement from James would not rectify the situation completely, but it did make her feel a little better. "Thank you, James," she whispered. She refused to look at him, and instead stared at the intricate patters in the weaving of the blanket on her lap. "I just don't think you can understand. I feel completely hopeless."

James debated telling her of his own personal situation, but bit his tongue. They were talking about Jessie right now, not him. Besides, he didn't want to complicate his friendship with Jessie. Sitting beside Jessie, he took her fidgeting hands into his own. "Jessie, you have got to trust me."

Jessie attempted to listen to James' pleas for her cooperation and permission for his aid, but the words didn't stick. She knew she had to get out, had to leave James. Retaining her complete silence, she turned her head toward her companion and nodded. Her decision had been made, but she knew it was important to make James trust her. She nodded weakly, knowing she was lying to her only friend. As much as she wanted to call out to him, to allow him to protect her, she couldn't. She couldn't allow him to share her pain. In the young woman's mind, the mental anguish was her personal cross to bear. A hollow feeling swept over Jessie and she forced a small smile in James' direction. "We always get through things like this," she said with false optimism.

James nodded slowly. This was the Jessie he knew, the girl determined to get through anything. "We certainly have so far." Seeing the obvious weariness of the woman beside him, he removed himself from the couch and allowed her to rest. Needing to distract himself in any way possible, he retreated to his bedroom and continued to catalogue his bottlecap collection.

Sweat covered Jessie's forehead as her eyes shot open. Nightmares of enduring attacks from her ex, either verbal or physical, had plagued her rest and she no longer desired sleep. She knew she couldn't stay. It would be sheer stupidity to leave in such fragile shape, but Jessie couldn't endure the pain. The fear of becoming close to James haunted her constantly. She had developed feelings for the male in their times together previously and did not want to offer those feelings a chance to rise again. Jessie knew that her impulsive thoughts were do to a temporary lack of logic, but she could not deny her strong emotions. Without knowing what she was doing or how she was going about it, she called out to her male companion. James, who had fallen asleep with his head in his hands over his precious collection, entered the living room quickly to make sure nothing was terribly wrong with his friend. Jessie, who knew she could always persuade the lavender haired male, quickly made up a story of only being hungry for grapefruit—something she knew James hated.

"A trip to the grocery store is probably a good idea. I need to stop by the bank as well," James replied. He fully intended to clean out his bank account and then cut the ties with his family for good. He saw it as the only way to help Jessie and well as himself. Bundling up against the bitter cold outside, James grabbed his car keys and left the house.

Jessie waited until the sound of James' car faded away with the howling wind. She knew leaving a safe house might be suicide, but it didn't matter to her. Standing up slowly, she made her way to James closet to hunt for the warmest outfit she could find. A pair of blue coveralls resided in the back of the small closet, and Jessie carefully put them on. Although James had a fairly slim figure, the coveralls swallowed the dreadfully skinny female. They would have to work, Jessie decided reluctantly. Upon further searching, she found a pair of gloves and a scarf to use. Minimally thinking ahead, Jessie pulled some granola bars and crackers out of the meagerly stocked pantry and filled her pockets to the brim. After wrapping the scarf around her face and pulling the oversized gloves on her bony hands, she stepped out into the cold. The cold air whipped around the girl's body and immediately chilled her at the core. Stringy hair whipped around Jessie's face, and the last bit of dampness on her hair from her bath crystallized and made the strands sting her face as they whipped violently. Knowing she couldn't continue to trek far in the weather, she slowly began her way toward the Pokémon Center. The haven was less than a mile away, but the journey took double the time of usual. Every joint of her body cried out for rest, but the brutal cold inspired Jessie to continue. Upon entering the Center, she collapsed into the first chair available and massaged her thighs in hopes of regaining feeling. The center was fairly empty, and the resident Joy approached her.

"Oh my! You look like you need a nice meal by the fire," Joy exclaimed while motioning for Chansey's help.

Jessie knew it was important to have Joy help her. Quickly accepting Joy's aide in moving her to a chair near the fire, and a bowl of steaming soup from Chansey, Jessie looked Joy in the eye. "Nurse Joy, I need your help," she began tentatively, while blowing on her soup to help it cool. She hated telling most of her last six months to someone she barely knew, but Joy knew the bike gang and would probably sympathize with her. Jessie knew James would come to look for her, and she begged for the benevolent nurse to help her hide, if even just for a few days.

Joy would usually not agree to helping a teenager in such a way, but she saw little other alternative. She had known through previous experiences of researching bike gang members for Officer Jenny that the girl before her had no living relatives. The nurse reluctantly agreed and led the frail girl to her own apartment in the back of the center. After forcing the reluctant Jessie to finish her soup, she pulled the heavy coveralls off of the female tucked her into bed. Jessie attempted to fight the sleep and the nightmares it brought, but her body was far too exhausted to respond to her mental pleas, sending her into a deep dreamless slumber.

As Jessie had predicted, little time passed before a distraught man entered the Pokécenter. Joy regretted her promise to the female as the male broke down in tears before her, but the nurse was a woman of her word. She told the upset man that she had not seen the woman he was speaking of in several months and assumed she had left the local bike gang. James accepted the words and continued his search. He was determined to find Jessie.

At ten, a weary Joy shut down the Pokécenter. Usually the cold would fill her to capacity with trainers, but tonight only brought a half dozen youth. She welcomed the reduced workload for the night, as she was clueless to what, if any, challenges her personal guest would bring. Leaving the night guard and her most trusted Chansey on duty for the night, Joy resigned to her apartment and exchanged her pink dress for sweats. Humming a catchy tune she had heard on the radio that day, she prepared a small dinner for her and her guest. Preoccupied in her actions, she didn't notice when Jessie entered the kitchen. Joy jumped slightly when she realized she wasn't alone, but offered a warm smile to her companion. "Did you get some nice sleep?" Joy inquired.

Jessie nodded slightly. "It was a good nap. I guess I was so tired I didn't even dream."

Joy didn't respond to the young girl's comment, she simply sat a small plate of food in front of her. There wasn't more than a few bites, but Joy could guess that the female before her wasn't going to be eating too much. Attempting to be cheerful without annoying, Joy prepared her own plate and joined the girl at the small table. "Sorry everything is so crowded in here. I do not usually have guests."

Jessie gave a small wave of her hand to dismiss the matter. Swallowing a small bite of meat, she turned toward Joy, "Thank you so much for your kindness. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"It's nothing, really," Joy responded softly. "You needed help and I could offer it. By the way, your friend did come in today. He's really concerned about you."

Jessie sighed. "I know. I know he cares for me, but I just…" Jessie sat back in the seat, as she did not know how to explain her emotions to the kind nurse. Her face contorted as she tried to formulate sentences to communicate the chaos in her mind. "I just know I can't get too close to him. I was abused by my ex and even though I trust James, I don't think that I can handle getting too close to a male again. I just…" tears beaded at the corner of her eyes, "I just had to get away. I know it was irresponsible and dumb. I had to do it though." Realizing she was about to cry in front of Joy, she bit her bottom lip until the blood trickled onto her tongue.

Joy nodded softly. Her characteristic cheery grin gone, she grasped one of Jessie's hands, "I know this has got to be tough for you. If you felt like you weren't comfortable with James, then you did the right thing. Healing from abuse is nowhere near an easy task, but I think it's important we get you back to functioning. In order to do that, though, I need you to accept some tough love. I'm going to be a real friend at times to you, but I'm also going to be hard on what you need to do that you might not want to. I'm also going to ask you to help me in the Pokémon center while you are here. I need all the help I can get."

Jessie nodded slowly. Part of her wanted to run away once again, but she took comfort in the fact that Joy was not going to coddle her. The girl wanted help getting better, but also wanted to help the person helping her. "I like that idea," she agreed slowly, "I have had some nurse training, so I should be an effective aide."

"I'm glad to hear that," Joy affirmed. "I think for a few days we should focus on getting you some strength and stamina, but I'll try to keep you included as much as I can. My apartment probably isn't the most entertaining." Joy noticed Jessie smiling a little in agreement and continued. "I think things will work out well."

* * *

You have to love Joy's optimism. Anyway, I apologize again and hope that I haven't presented Jessie as too distant for anyone other than me to relate to. Don't worry, we haven't seen the last of James. And how will this all tie back into 'Training Daze'? It just will ;)

Happy reading and please review,  
Oovwee


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies. This took forever. For. Freaking. Ever. I really got stumped on the characters for a while, but I think I'm back on track now. I have a plan, dammit! I have another project brewing in my head but I will finish this one first...

* * *

James knew the truth bud didn't want to admit it. Jessie was gone. In his haste to find his friend before, he had not noticed the obvious traces that Jessie had left to emphasize her departure. Jessie had taken enough with her to last a while, but James knew that his friend was nowhere near strong enough to survive the bitter cold for very long. Wrapping himself in his favorite blanket, the young man sat back in his armchair and stared at the front door. He knew that Jessie had made up her mind. When his headstrong friend decided to do something, nothing could stop her, not even a rational voice from a friend. He had lost her again. One second emotions would flood every ounce of his mind, almost seeming to overload his senses, while the next would leave him numb as if his body had all but shut down. Time had lost its overbearing effect on the young man, and James did not acknowledge any outside distractions from his own mind until the sun began to peak through the curtains. Foggily coming out of his self-induced trance, James looked about the increasingly light room. Unable to come up with a suitable reason of why Jessie would choose to leave, the distraught young man began to fully blame himself. The only conclusion the desperate and slightly crazed James made was that he must have pushed too hard. He knew he could come nowhere close to understanding the mentality that caused Jessie to leave, but he simply prayed for her safety.

---

"This is definitely not what I had in mind," Jessie said with a sigh as Joy stood before her. Joy had sat down a stack of paperwork and a laptop in front of her.

"It's obvious you're still weak," Joy reiterated, trying not to annoy the frustrated female. "This is something I need done that you can help with in bed. Besides, I have to keep you in the back so no one sees you." It was a complete lie, but Joy could see determination in the female's eyes. Joy offered an encouraging smile, but she could tell that Jessie was not ready to accept the given chore.

"I told you that I have had some nurse training," Jessie reminded the nurse with an impatient tone. "Don't you have volunteers that could do this while I help you in triage or something? I heard you complain about how understaffed your medical team was."

Joy sighed. The girl before her was of the stubborn sort, moreso than the young nurse was accustomed to dealing with. There was a reason she was a Pokémon nurse. Knowing she needed Jessie to fully understand her position, she gave in. "I suppose you're right," the nurse said hesitantly. "As soon as you get ready, I'll see where I can put you."

Jessie grinned, "I won't let you down, Joy."

The nurse sighed once again as she turned around to exit the small apartment. "Maybe she'll learn something."

Filled with false optimism and premature self assurances of her health, Jessie quickly dressed in a spare dress of Joy's and folded her hair up in a neat bun. Pleased with her appearance as a prestigious Pokémon nurse, Jessie eagerly made her way to the front of the center with Joy. Joy, who was busy with trainers, motioned Jessie toward the direction of the exam rooms. "Chansey will show you what to do," she instructed between questions to the trainer before her.

Jessie eagerly entered the small room to find an injured Pidgey softly cooing to itself. Chansey handed Jessie a pair of latex gloves with a helpful exclamation and Jessie pushed her former knowledge to help the flying type before her. A simply physical examination was enough to determine a broken wing and Jessie enlisted the helpful Chansey to help her set it. Once satisfied with their work, Jessie comforted the scared bird-type and instructed her partner to wheel the patient to recovery. She knew she should sit down and regain some of her strength, but she wanted to prove her usefulness to Joy and moved to the next room. Inside, a small Pikachu was sitting upright on the bed, only suffering from scratches and bruises. 'My favorite!' Jessie though excitedly and she placed a soothing hand on the rodent's head. The injured Pokémon nuzzled her hand and let out a weak call. Smiling, Jessie began her examination and tended to the lacerations on the creature. Too involved in her work, she didn't pay attention to her own body shaking from exhaustion. Chansey tried to encourage Jessie to let her take over, but Jessie denied. "I'm alright, Chansey," Jessie added with a false smile. "Pikachu are adorable and I always love taking care of them. Cuddling the purring Pokémon in her arms, she added, "I don't think I could ever dislike a Pikachu. They're too cute." No sooner had the words escaped her mouth, her knees buckled, and both Jessie and Pikachu were on the floor in a tangle of pink dress and white ribbon.

"I hope nothing bad has happened," Joy exclaimed upon hearing the clatter behind her and quickly excusing herself from the front counter to investigate. Chansey had already placed the Pikachu back on the exam table and was attempting to revive the passed out Jessie. 'Looks like it wasn't too bad,' Joy commented to herself while instructing Chansey to retrieve a medium sized bed. Joy was not the strongest person in the world, but Jessie's frightfully low weight was even enough for the Pokémon nurse to handle. Giving instructions to Chansey to return Jessie to her bed, Joy returned to the front of the center, hoping Jessie would understand when she awoke.

---

James fingered the wad of cash in his hands nervously. He had broken the cover from his parents in order to help Jessie. He had hoped to clean out his childhood bank account and start a new life for him and his friend, something that was now impossible. Now he had to figure out his next step. He couldn't continue to stay at his current residence. His parents now had an idea of how to track him down, an advantage James didn't enjoy giving away. Deciding to give Jessie a week to return to her senses, he began the tedious act of packing all his belongings.

---

Jessie slowly sat up, trying to untangle herself from the white sash around the dress that she had become wrapped in. She knew she had failed Joy and she was not happy about her inadequacy. Joy was right about her strength, and Jessie moved to work on the paperwork that had originally been set before her. 'I'm not going to let anything get in my way of helping her out.' Jessie thought to herself as she slowly entered text into the database. It was slow work, but Jessie was careful to avoid mistakes and stopped to rest when her body began to fatigue. Jessie was nearing the end of her stack of folders when Joy knocked on the door. "Come in," Jessie called nervously.

"Glad to see you are up," the jeans-and-t-shirt clad Joy observed while entering the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Were you injured when you fell today?"

Jessie shook her head as she closed the laptop in front of her. "I think my hip is a bit bruised, but I believe it is my fault for pushing myself when I shouldn't have."

Joy gave a small nod. "The body is an amazing thing, but it will certainly let you know when it has had enough." Smiling at the frail girl before her, she added, "My family is known to be a bit stubborn as well, so I can't blame you for pushing yourself in order to help others."

Jessie sighed in relief realizing that Joy was not angry with her. "I think I'll work with you a bit on not taking things too fast. I did almost get it done," Jessie responded, nodding toward the pile or papers in front of her.

"I know you don't like being stuck in bed. We'll get you up and around as soon as we can safely. How about a movie and some popcorn?" Joy asked with a small grin.

"That sounds great," Jessie responded, with a hint of color flashing into her cheeks. Since she had left the bike gang to live with Jake, she had missed out on all the fun things teenagers were 'supposed' to do. The action of something as normal as watching a movie with a newfound friend made the girl gleeful. Getting out of bed cautiously, Jessie wondered if this was what a real family would be like. She knew it was silly to think about such things, but Joy had given up a lot to take her in, and Jessie couldn't help but feel like that was something special. Once seated on the couch with lots of pillows and blankets, Jessie watched as Joy headed toward the kitchen.

"Usually I just make the microwave kind," Joy noted while pulling a large pot out of the cupboard, "but I always think it tastes better popped on the stove and I'll have some help eating it." The off-duty nurse began to heat oil and butter in the bottom of the pot while continuing to talk with her company. "What kind of movie are you in the mood for? I'm really a movie buff, so I might have a specific title you're thinking of."

"I'm really not picky, but I don't want to watch anything that's depressing." Jessie replied, pulling a soft blanket over her shoulders.

"Good, because I'm not a big fan," Joy responded. "How about a musical? Those are usually upbeat and somewhat silly."

Before long, both females were on the couch crowded around a large bowl of popcorn. Joy chose a movie for the two to watch, and both enjoyed their time together. After both the movie and the popcorn was done, the girls continued to sit on the couch and chat. Neither had had opportunities for such 'girl talk' before and both enjoyed the experience very much.

"Oh, it's nearly one!" Joy exclaimed while stifling a small yawn. "I can't believe it's gotten that late."

Jessie, unable to hide her own yawn, began to extract herself from the pillows and blankets on the sofa. "I think it's time we both go to bed."

Joy nodded in agreement. "I think so too. This has really been fun, though. I'll tell you what, I'll come take my lunch break with you tomorrow. Wednesdays are typically slow, so I think my staff can handle it for an hour or so. Besides," she added with a grin, "it's not like I'm that far away if they need me."

Jessie shared Joy's grin. "Sounds good to me."

---

James stacked the rest of the boxes in the back of the rental truck and gave a final look at the house before him. He had hoped that Jessie would change her mind in the past week but he knew Jessie. Once she made up her mind, there was not going back. With a heavy sigh, the lavender haired man shut the door behind him. The resounding 'click' of the lock echoed through the young man's head and he blinked rapidly to keep himself from crying. This was not the first time he and Jessie had parted ways, but this time was different. James knew the whole dynamic of their relationship had changed. James had very few friends throughout his life and losing any was devastating. With slow and determined steps, James reached his own car and prepared to lead the van to a small rent house he had picked out on the outskirts of Viridian. The landlord allowed James to pay in cash and keep his name off the paperwork, offering needed anonymity. His parents and Jessebelle had already attempted to contact him several time and he knew his sanity would require keeping them away. Placing a CD in the stereo, the young man became lost in the music and managed to temporarily forget his troubles.

---

It was another busy week at the Center. Joy, along with her excellent helpers, had earned the Sunnytown's Pokemon center the annual 'Best in the Region Award'. Joy and Jessie both stayed busy, as trainers from surrounding towns would bring their especially challenging cases to them. The two young females had quickly become best friends and had no trouble spending all of their time together. Joy was more productive with someone to encourage her, and Jessie's vivacious nature brought life back into the Pokémon center, as well as strength back to the once frail female. The two had managed to bring so much traffic into the center that Joy was able to employ one of her nieces to work the night shift (who, of course, was also named Joy).

"What are you looking at?" Joy inquired, sipping on a cup of juice and sitting next to Jessie on the couch.

Jessie, with her face buried into a laptop screen, barely noticed her friend's presence. "Oh just looking up some stuff I'm curious about."

Joy nodded slowly and her lips curled into a small grin. "I'm sure this 'stuff' you're curious about wouldn't happen to be a fellow member of your old gang? A good friend of yours, perhaps?"

Jessie blushed but tried to recover quickly. Joy could read her like a book and it was times like this that she wished she wasn't as predictable with her friend. "Isn't it natural to be curious?"

"Of course it is, Jessie," Joy began. Although she preferred to deal with Pokémon, her chipper attitude and calming voice was enough to even win over the stubborn Jessie. "I think it's important you try to contact James again. I'm honored you call me your friend, but from what you've told me, I think you would be missing out on your _best_ friend if you let James pass by. I knew when he came in the Pokémon center that he cared for you, most likely even more than on a friendly level." The nurse carefully studied Jessie's expression. Joy loved Jessie like a sister but she knew that Jessie was prone to irrational moods and irritable spells.

Jessie sat stoically. Her first instinct was to become angry with her friend for saying so many things that had seemed private so publically, but the quick-tempered Jessie bit her tongue. With hesitation, she opened her mouth to speak. "You're probably right." Admitting the truth to Joy's words took a toll on Jessie, and she quickly retreated to her bedroom. Joy, although wishing Jessie would have been open for discussion, respected Jessie's departure. Setting the discarded notebook in her own lap, she checked her e-mail and the local news. The fact she had no personal e-mails didn't surprise her, but there was a news article that made the nurse's breath catch in her throat. Joy walked to Jessie's door and debated knocking but Joy could not bear to tell Jessie. She knew she had to, but it wouldn't right now.

* * *

Again, I apologize for taking so long. And it wasn't even as long as the other two chapters. Sad face. I'll try to make the next chapter make up for it. My grand plan right now is to have one more original chapter and then write Training Daze in a way that connects everything, while still keeping it all true to the episode. Should be interesting :D

Much love!  
Oovwee


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a doozy. It includes an almost scarily friendly coffee shop owner, the return of a VERY pissed off Jake, a major test of friendship for Jessie and Joy, and James kissing another girl (and it's not me! Dammit!) 

I got this out faster than the last couple of chapters but not as fast as I would have liked. This story is draining me. Which kinda sucks, because it's not turning out as good as I want it to, either. It's not utter crap, but it's not my best (I think To Share Oneself gets that title.)

And one last thing. Jessie and James' sides of the stories aren't necessary progressing in a one-to-one correlation. The same amount of time will pass overall (because I still have to get them back to Training Daze, which is the ultimate out there goal!) but for now don't expect it to match up.

* * *

It had been a rough morning for James. Due to the urgency of moving, the renthouse had not been ready for James' arrival. The sleepless night from the lack of heat had given him ample time to think—an activity that was currently dangerous for the young man. Wrapping several blankets around him, James plodded into the kitchen to make some coffee. The electricity was off; something that he could fix that day, but the stove was gas, so James quickly lit the pilot light and began to warm a kettle of water. Trying to absorb as much heat from the stove without setting anything on fire, James attempted to rationalize his current situation. It was not like he had any real attachments to Sunnytown but it was the closest thing to a real home he had ever known. The estate would probably be much closer in most people's minds, but James couldn't even think about his childhood home without repressing a shudder. He had successfully burned those bridges and now he must survive on his own. That didn't bother James, but having a cushion was always a nice idea. The squeal of the kettle stirred James from his thoughts and he poured the water and some instant coffee into a mug he had unpacked the night before. Grateful for his furniture having already been delivered, James curled once again into his favorite armchair and contemplated his options. It was obvious that he needed a job. He did have the money from clearing out his account, but that would only go so far and would be best put away for emergencies. Viridian was a decently sized town, so finding work shouldn't be too hard. Once he had the energy and attitude to go into town, he could pick up some applications. He also needed to get all of his utilities properly working, something that wouldn't be a problem. First, however, he needed the motivation to get up and about. Almost as if his body knew of the need of motivation, James' stomach began to rumble. James rolled his eyes and unwrapped himself from his blankets in order to get ready for the coming day. 

---

"I may not be as intuitive as you are, but I know something is wrong," Jessie said softly to Joy. All morning, Joy had been short tempered and snapping at trainers, something Jessie had never seen the benevolent nurse do. When Joy had excused herself to find spare gauze in the storage room, Jessie had followed. 

"You really should be at the front desk," Joy said with a disapproving glance. She needed to talk to Jessie but this was not the time. Forcing a small smile on her face, she added, "I'll be fine. We all have bad days occasionally." 

Jessie leaned away cautiously. "I'm not sure I believe you...but I'll let you be like that for now". Returning to the front desk, Jessie made a mental note to interrogate Joy when they both got off duty. Engrossed in interpreting a chart as she approached the front desk, she didn't look to see the man on the other side. Chansey was happily handing paperwork to the male, but he pointed at the redhead who had just rounded the corner. "I need to speak with her," he demanded. "Privately". The voice was a red flag to Jessie and the room went silent as the chart she was reading clattered on the floor.

---

James stuffed the shrinking wad of bills into his pocket. He had paid all his utilities in advance for the month and was now walking about town. The crisp air beat around his face and made his cheeks pink but the sun was out and slowly warmed the young man through his leather jacket. Picking up a local paper, James made his way into a small coffee shop in order to search the 'help wanted' ads. A cheerful middle aged man greeted him as he walked in. 

"Not to bad of a day, eh?" the man asked jovially. "What will you be having?" 

"Just a regular coffee," James replied while pulling money out of his pocket to pay for his drink. 

The man smiled and waved away James' hand offering the money. "No need. Your first coffee in town should be free." 

James eyes widened slightly in surprise. Viridian may not be a huge town, but it wasn't tiny either. "How did you know I was new?" he inquired. 

The man's eyes sparkled as he set the cup of coffee on the counter. "The paper. There are two papers in town and no one picks that one up but pot heads and newcomers that don't know better." The man extended his hand. "And pot heads aren't up before two in the afternoon." The man smiled at James. "Wayne Edward." 

"James Morgan," James replied while returning the handshake. Taking a sip of his coffee James lay the tell-tale paper on the counter. "So what is the paper I should be reading?" 

Wayne laughed. "We have the Viridian Roundabout but it won't be by for another hour or so. My paper boy is on _friendly_terms with the baker on fifth, always delaying my bunch. Oh to be a teenager with raging hormones again." Realizing he was getting off topic, he looked back up at James, "What is it you're looking for?" 

James felt at ease with the older man and sat at a barstool. "For help wanted ads. I could really use some work." 

The man nodded. "Unfortunately, there have been some layoffs around here recently and there are a lot of people job hunting. We are getting some sort of Pokémon League gym and office area but I think those opportunities have been snapped up. The man pulled a piece of paper from 

behind the register. "I could use a hand, though. My best employee quit yesterday to help her aging parents in Saffron and I haven't even gotten around to putting out an ad. You seem like the helpful sort, though." 

Hearing another customer come in the door, James took the offered application and a pen from Wayne and sat at an empty booth. The application was easy for the young man, and he had it filled out by the time Wayne had finished mixing two double mochas. Stepping back up to the counter, James offered the paper to the seemingly kind man. 

"When can you start?" Wayne asked while cleaning a countertop. 

"I guess I can immediately…" James began slowly. "Don't you need to look over my application?"

"I said you looked like the helpful sort," Wayne offered with a smile. "I just had you fill out an application to make it official and to keep the Better Business Bureau off my back. Ever worked an expresso machine before?" 

James slowly shook his head and Wayne proceeded to show him the intricacies of the 'most temperamental machine known to man'. The afternoon wore on as James learned the different combinations and names of various drinks. Enjoying one another's company, the two employees cleaned the shop and had the shop ready to be shut down before closing time. Deciding that they wouldn't have any more customers, Wayne shut down the register early. "See you bright and early?" 

"Sounds good," James replied, heading toward his own automobile and heading to what he was thinking might become a very suitable 'home'. 

---

"J-J-Jake," Jessie stammered, bending down to pick up the dropped chart and attempting to keep calm. 

"The one and only," the greasy hair youth said with a pop of his collar. "You're looking good, baby. You've gained a little weight, but I think we can work with that." He began to make his way around the counter and Chansey attempted to stop him. Jake anticipated such an action and thrust Chansey to the floor. "You know, baby, you never should have left. I've been so worried about you." Jake put a hand on Jessie's shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze. "I don't like it when you defy me, sweetie." 

Jessie shuddered with the action. His breath reeked of alcohol and his clothes of musty sweat. "There's a reason I left, Jake," she tried to say as harshly as possible, but it came out in little more than a whisper. 

"I know, baby. I'm a changed man," Jake slurred while wrapping an arm around Jessie. "You know, darling, it really wasn't nice of you to talk to the police like you did. The don't understand how we had it." He leaned in closer to Jessie's ear, "they don't understand how you _begged_ for me to do it." 

Jessie backed against a wall. "You're wrong, Jake," she forced out between shaky breaths. "You've always been wrong, and I was a fool for believing you. Not again, Jake. Never again." 

"Oh but you're wrong, Jessica," he said with a twisted smile. "You're begging for it right now, with that pretty little nurse's outfit. You know how much I like to role play. Shoving himself upon her, he began to lift up her skirt. Through her sobs, he kept talking. "You've been a bad bad girl, Jessie, and I'm going to make you pay for it. Starting right now." 

"Or not," came the voice of Nurse Joy while she swung a medical tray in Jake's direction. He dodged in time to miss the full blow, but a sharp corner gashed the side of his face. Enraged by his attacker, Jake removed his hands from Jessie's inner thighs and flailed at his attacker. The Pokémon nurse had counted on the blow working against him and dodged to miss the attack. Once again, Jake was faster than she and he landed a punch into her stomach. Pinning her to the ground, he continued his attack, cursing the nurse with each landed fist. Jessie was slumped on the floor nearby, unable to do anything but cry. Joy tried to cry out for help, but the repeated blows cut off her words. 

"Hands in the air! Officer Jenny yelled with her gun aimed. Seeing the commotion was behind the counter, the officer scurried to see the action face to face. The sight temporarily made her voice caught in her throat. The Pokémon nurse was lying in a small puddle of her own blood trying desperately to cover her face from further blows while her attacker landed each one and her new assistant was shaking on the ground, skirt hiked up and panties around her knees. As quickly and Jenny had lost her voice, she gained it again and pointed her gun at Joy's attacker. 

"You lay one more finger on either of them and I will fire this gun." Jenny ordered without a trace of fear in her voice. Jake pulled back a fist and Jenny cocked the gun. "I mean it." Jake slowly climbed to his feet, leaving a moaning Joy about to move about as much as her injuries would allow. Jenny quickly called for an ambulance and proceeded to handcuff the young man, despite his pleas of her not understanding. A squad car in the area arrived immediately to remove the handcuffed male and Jenny tried to soothe the two scared and injured parties on the ground until the ambulance arrived. Jenny knew that the assistant, although mentally scared, had no major health threats for the time being and kneeled at Joy's side, trying not to cringe as the blood from the nurse stained her pantyhose. No one deserved this, especially not Joy. With minimal 

medical training, the officer was sure that Joy's injuries were most likely not life threatening (barring any possible internal ones) and attempted to stop some of the bleeding until the comforting sound of the arriving ambulance finally greeted her ears. 

---

James waited nervously outside the coffee shop. He and Wayne had closed up previously, but he was waiting for someone. While preparing a drink for a woman, she had asked him out. Him! James had never even been on a date, much less been the one asked. Absentmindedly shifting his weight, he watched as his date approached. "Nice to see you again," he greeted with a smile.

Returning his grin, the female before him stepped closer. "I'm so glad you agreed. This is very unlike me, but I thought I should take a chance. It's still Becky, if you have forgotten. My friends call me Becks, though." 

"No. No, I haven't," James reassured. I made an effort to remember it." Fumbling in his pocket, James produced the blossom of a yellow rose. "I've never been on a date before but roses are my favorite flower. Yellow means friendship. Not saying that I'm just saying we can only ever be friends or anything. I just think it's a good start, you know?" 

Becky smiled and attempted to pin the rose to her black blouse. "I think it's perfect," she replied. "I think friendship is a good thing." For a moment, a dreaded awkward silence fell between the two but Becky spoke up once again. "Now where do you want to eat? I'm famished!" she exclaimed while enfolding her hand within James'. 

"Eating sounds like a great idea. But since this is your town and I'm new, you get to pick," James responded. 

Knowing where would be the best atmosphere for simply talking; Becky chose a pancake house a few blocks away. Being as his sole interactions with females up to this point in his life had produced less than desirable responses, James was cautious around his newfound friend but enjoyed her company. After a couple of hours in the cramped booth, both needed a stretch. Becky seemed to be a multitalented woman. A college graduate, she had intended to attend vet school but ended up teaching science at a middle school. 

"Would you like to come up to my apartment for a while?" she asked timidly. "As a friend, of course," she added quickly. 

James scratched the back of his head. He carefully weighed his options before giving his response, "I suppose for a little while," he replied cautiously. Fear pulsed through him as he was fairly certain he was attracted to the female before him. What scared him even more was the thought that it was not fear but desperation and desire for attention that drew him toward Becky. 

Becky's apartment was a small residence on the second floor and she slowly led James in. "I'd give you the grand tour, but I can do it from here. Those two doors are my bedroom and the bathroom," she finished with a small giggle. Seeing that she was the only one laughing at her small joke, she crinkled her nose 'a fairly uptight one,' she noted to herself as she headed toward the fridge. "Something to drink?" she asked casually while pouring herself a glass of juice. 

"No, no. I'm fine," James offered quietly. A solemn mood settled over the young man as he glanced at the knick knacks she had placed on a table. 'This is just as friends,' he reminded himself. 'We've known one another for a whole half day. There is no need to be nervous.' Taking a deep breath to shake away his uncertainty, he picked up a book off the coffee table. Noticing the topic, he feigned a conversation, "So are you interested in history?" 

Becky returned to the living room and flipped on the meager lighting. "Oh. Yeah I guess I am. That was a housewarming gift from a friend. Do you have any little hobbies or interests?" she asked casually while sipping her drink.

James opened his mouth, but no response came forth. In the brief moments while coming up with a response, the vast difference between himself and most of his peers was painfully obvious. Quickly, James attempted to offer a suitable response. "Well I was real into bikes for a while so I guess I know quite a bit about them." He cringed inwardly at the half truth but offered a small smile. 

"That sounds fun!" Becky exclaimed. "I've always ridden bikes but I've never taken the time to really learn about them. Maybe you could teach me something sometime?"

Not expecting her actual excitement in what he considered to be a lousy hobby, James sat up excitedly. "I would like that. I actually sold my last bike but I could use some help in getting a new one. Especially from someone who knows the town." He was completely aware that he was flirting, but he didn't care. He had held out for Jessie for six months. He had followed the expression and let his love go. And it didn't stick. Finally, James admitted to himself that it wasn't meant to be between him and Jessie. He leaned in closer to his companion on the couch, "Especially someone as gorgeous as you," he crooned as he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. 

---

Jessie ducked into the bathroom before entering Joy's room. Splashing cold water onto her tear stained face, she repeated what had almost become her mantra. "You're alright. You're strong. You're alright." Tears threatened to fall down her face again, but the worn down girl, for the exhaustion and mental strain made her appear far below her age, resolved to hold back her tears for the time being. After patting her face dry, she took a deep breath before returning to the hall way. This was something she needed to do. She knew she couldn't put this off forever, two days was much longer than she should have waited. Cautiously entering the room, she peered around the corner to see Joy shuffling through a small stack of paperwork. Jessie wanted to say something but she was unable to come up with the right words and Joy spoke first. 

"Thank you for coming, Jessie," Joy said softly. With her right arm in a cast she had limited motion but beckoned Jessie to sit in the chair next to the bed. The nurses had told her she was lucky to not suffer internal injuries, but Joy could hardly feel lucky in her given circumstances. Torso and face were covered in a bruises and a large wrap over her nose where facial reconstruction had been required, Joy worried least about the constriction offered by the cast. Noticing Jessie's reluctance, she motioned again. "Come on Jessie. I'm not mad." 

Jessie could feel tears dripping from her cheeks and she had no way to stop them. "I…I…." unable to put her gratitude into words, she sat next to Joy and reached for her left hand. "Thank you, Joy," she offered through a fresh wave of tears. 

Joy smiled warmly and nudged a box of tissues toward her crying guest. "As weird as this sounds, I want to thank you. You're a great friend. I have never cared so much for someone in my life that I wanted to risk myself for them. It really made me feel alive, as strange as it sounds." 

Jessie nodded understandingly and dabbed the remains of the tears on her cheeks. "I really didn't mean to cry. I know it's rather selfish of me." 

Joy offered a small smile as tears glistened the corners of her own eyes. "You can't help it that you cry. It's an emotional time." 

Smiling gratefully, Jessie motioned at the large cast. "So how does it all feel?"

"I have definitely felt better," Joy responded with a small giggle. "I'm in real good pain sometimes, but they do a decent job of keeping me medicated enough that I don't notice. The bruises are what bother me the most when I try to move around. That and the itching under the bandages on my face. That's probably why they're there though." 

Jessie nodded. "How much longer are they going to keep you?" 

"From what I understand, as soon as the bandages are off my face, which should be tomorrow, I am allowed to leave. I won't get work authorization for several weeks, however. I will be leaving the center in good care, however." 

Jessie smiled. "After Jenny gets done with her investigation and cleaning up the back, your niece and I plan on switching shifts to keep it open as much as possible." 

"I knew you two would figure it out." Joy said with an approving smile. "Now if I can only get the doctor's here to work with me as easily." 

Both girls laughed and each felt a mental weight drop from their shoulders. Although neither were sure it would be possible, it seemed that their friendship was going to be strong enough to survive. 

* * *

There you go! I tried to do action packed and I think it went somewhat well.

Much love,  
Oovwee 


	5. Chapter 5

I always said I wouldn't be the bastard that left a story unfinished. I just waited three and a half years to work on this one anymore! YIPES!

Time had always amazed Jessie. Knowing she should be getting dressed and prepared for the day, the young woman stared at the ceiling and couldn't help but contemplate time. It had been two weeks since Joy had been released from the hospital. A lot could happen in two weeks, Jessie reminded herself. From the time she had called James from Jake's and ended up in the Pokécenter had been approximately the same amount of time. These last two weeks had been far less eventful. Joy had slowly made a progression back into the center and would be back to working full days shortly. Time may have been torturing her, but it was doing it through the interval of two weeks. Jessie rolled over and pulled an envelope from the bedside table. She fumbled to pull the enclosed letter out of the envelope and skimmed the letter for what must have been the hundredth time. Two weeks. That's when they wanted her to report. Jessie had always feared that the organization that destroyed her mother would one day attempt to recruit her, but once faced with the dilemma, the older teen had no clue how to react. The signature was different than the female mark that adorned each one of her mother's letters. Perhaps this leader was different. Perhaps this Giovanni was worth working for—as much as a leader of a crime syndicate could be.

Pushing the thoughts temporarily out of her head, Jessie thought ahead of her new deadline, twenty minutes until the Pokécenter opened. Cursing her own laziness, Jessie quickly wrestled her white tights and slipped on her traditional nurse outfit. Glad she had showered the night before, the Pokémon nurse assistant skillfully wrapped her hair into a neat bun and put on her shoes before leaving the apartment. Cousin Joy was already in the center, gathering info from the overnight crew and assessing decisions to be made. Jessie fit into her normal routine easily, booting up the main computer and re-setting the security system, the whole time with one hand nervously brushing the letter in her apron pocket. Jessie didn't know yet what she intended to do, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind while tidying up the counter. She had a job to do currently, and it was her responsibility to provide the best care possible.

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful," a groggy James mumbled to the woman next to him. He pulled an arm around the blonde next to him. "How about we grab something to eat?"

Sitting up and straightening out a borrowed Pokémon Tech t-shirt, Becky nodded. "That sounds alright, but must you always talk about food?" She knew her teasing would make no difference, as James was already dressing for the day. "Hey babe…" she started with reserve.

James, always receptive to the feelings of others sat on the bed and put his hand on Becky's shoulder. "What?" Becky was a very direct person normally. The fact she was nervous about telling him something made him anxious as well. "You know you can tell me anything".

"I know," Becky responded while nodding. "I just don't know where we're going", she continued slowly and concisely. "We've had," the blonde said before pausing, gesturing at the bed, "fun for a few weeks now. Aren't we ready to be more than that?"

James scrambled in his head for an answer. To be honest, he wasn't looking for anything serious. Even if he was, Becky wasn't his type. His type was adventurous, a little domineering, had something they needed him for, and most of all…..was Jessie. As quickly as his mind wandered to his realization, he snapped back to the reality in front of him. Still unable to come up with an answer that would satisfy his needs emotionally and physically, he responded in the best manner her could think of "I thought this was what you wanted?"

Pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, Becky let out an audible sigh. "I don't want to be bitter," she started while hopping off the bed and hastily pulling up her crumpled jeans "but you're kind of being a dick. Sure I was cool with the casual thing, but I haven't left in almost two weeks. That's not casual by any definition."

Having no answer, James looked around the room, desperately hoping something around the room would make him think of the 'right' answer. Realizing the dresser and unwashed laundry were not going to offer relation advice anytime soon, James shook his head slowly. "You're right. This isn't going to work. I'm sorry."

In mere minutes, Becky had gathered her belongings (including a few very generous gifts from her new ex) and departed quickly. James sat down once again on the tussled bed, amazed by the changes the past few minutes had brought him. As the hum of the air conditioner welcomed James into a place of near meditation, he began to think even further about Jessie. He knew he had to find her again.

* * *

"I'm sorry, can you tell me again," Jessie asked embarrassingly to the trainer in front of her. The small letter in her front pocket seemed to weight a million pounds, at least in her mind. Concentrating on trainers and Pokémon was becoming more difficult as the day wore on. Quickly finishing the necessary forms and motioning for Chansey to take the Pidgey in front of them back for Triage, Jessie scanned the room once before temporarily retreating to the small break room in the center. Collapsing in a metal chair, Jessie pulled out the letter once more, soaking in every word and attempting to find more meaning than the scarce words could offer. Jessie knew her mother was considered a great in the Rocket world. It would only make sense this Giovanni would have known of her mother's greatness and wanted to see if the aptitude for ideal Rocket agent would pass to offspring. Joy's voice made Jessie jump, as she had been so wrapped in her own thoughts she did not hear the nurse enter the room. "I thought you weren't going to work today?" Jessie questioned.

"There are only so many Law and Order reruns I can watch before I've seen them all," Joy said with a small smile. "Plus, Joy told me you are having an off day. I know I haven't been the most social lately, what's going on?"

Jessie knew she couldn't tell Joy what the letter in her hand actually said, but she was also desperate to hear someone else's opinion. "The…company my mother worked for before I was born has asked me to come join them," Jessie started cautiously, running each word through her mind before saying it. "My mom abandoned me and I really think it was due to the stress this job caused her. I know it sounds silly to want to join the same company, but I…."

"I think you should." Joy answered with a nod. "Not forever, but I know not knowing your mother is one of the struggles in your life. If they searched you out, your mother must have been good. I'm sure they also have more information about her, since they appreciate her lineage so much. You'll have to be careful and make sure you don't have the same fate, but I know you're a wonderfully strong person".

Speechless temporarily, Jessie couldn't believe that Joy had just verbalized the feelings she could not even convey to herself. Wanting to respond in some way, Jessie nodded slowly. Tears began to form in the corner of her eye, "I just can't live my whole life without knowing what really happened to her".

Joy leaned in to hug her friend. "Go. Learn what you can. I will be fine. Just remember you will always have friends here". Holding the now fully crying Jessie, Joy knew what she was suggesting to Jessie was risky. The young nurse also couldn't imagine not knowing her family. Her family was huge and full of members who truly cared about one another. "Go and pack up your stuff, we'll talk more when I close down the center tonight". She walked toward the door and offered over her shoulder, "and don't leave town before at least telling James you are okay". Joy exited the room before Jessie could offer any protest for the suggestion.

* * *

Sitting on the computer, James tried every avenue he could think of before leaning back in his chair. "I'm never going to find her. She must have dropped off the face of the Earth so Jake couldn't find her again," James concluded, his face contorted with obvious frustration. Admitting temporary defeat, he began to focus on cleaning the apartment—something he and Becky had gladly put to the wayside for _other_ activities. Flipping through the recent paper, a picture caught his eye. Jake had been arrested for assaulting Nurse Joy and another woman. The other woman's name had not been released yet for protective reasons. "Jessie," James uttered in a gasp. It was mere seconds before James had grabbed his wallet and ran out the door. The Pokécenter was only a mile away, but even that was too far to walk with the possibility of Jessie being there. James hastily parked in front of the center and entered. He saw Joy, but immediately realized he was clueless on what to say. Jessie had been avoiding him for some reason. A sense of extreme nervousness came over James and he began to back away from the desk. Joy had already spotted him.

"Did Jessie already call you? That was fast!" Joy commented while motioning for James to walk behind the counter.

"N-n-no," James stammered. "Was she supposed to? I just saw the newspaper article and figured it out. Are. Are you okay?"

Joy gave a small smile. "Of course I am. Jessie has been wonderful to take care of and get to know, but I really think she needs someone from her past right now. She's still somewhat emotional, but her health is much better than when she came here. I'm going to let you in the apartment but let me let her know first, okay?" Joy opened the apartment door and disappeared inside.

"Jessie?" Joy asked, entering room Jessie had been using as a bedroom. "How are you?"

"I just needed to think a little," Jessie responded, fluffing the pillow she had been lying on. "There is so much information to digest right now."

Joy nodded. Not knowing how to exactly break the news, she simply blurted it out. "James is here."

Dozens of emotions seemed to pass over Jessie's face simultaneously. She took in a deep breath preparing to accuse Joy of selling her out, but instead she let the same breath out slowly. "Let him in. I owe him many apologies".

Joy nodded and stepped out of the apartment once again. "I don't know you that well, but I know you're good for her," was all Joy said to James before walking past the young man and heading back to the front of the center and the many duties that awaited her.


End file.
